The present invention relates generally to improvements to grooming stands for pets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a grooming stand for pets that provides storage for grooming devices.
Pet grooming stands that are constructed to enable a user to easily groom a pet are known in the art. Such stands typically include an elevated platform with a tether mechanism extending over the top of the platform to restrain the pet from leaving the platform.
A problem faced by the user is that it is difficult to keep the work area organized. Some users of a pet grooming stand, particularly professional animal groomers, have multiple hair cutting tools. The tools can include multiple types and sizes of brushes, hair clippers and/or trimmers. In addition, the user typically has leashes, treats and other animal paraphernalia. Typically, the user will put these tools and animal paraphernalia on a flat space such as a nearby counter top, which can quickly become disorganized.
Another problem faced by the user is that the tools are not readily accessible to the user. It can be appreciated that the user may have to frequently exchange tools while paying mind to an uncooperative animal. When the tools are on a nearby countertop or elsewhere, the user may have to take their attention off the animal in order to retrieve the tools. Not only is time wasted in searching for the correct tool, but the animal can become anxious or nervous in the user's absence.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved grooming stand for pets that provides organization of grooming related items, such as those identified above, for the user. Further, there is a need for an improved grooming stand for pets that provides enhanced accessibility of tools to the user.